psefandomcom-20200214-history
PSE Wiki Help
General help for wiki tools Starting Out When you first start using PSEwiki you can already edit pretty much any of the content you want, and the easiest way to do this is by using the "Edit this Page" tool at the top of every page. This will take you to an edit screen where you can choose to use the visual editor, which is the first thing that comes up, OR the Source editor which will show everything in source code, or in simple terms "wiki code" . Wikia provides their own type of syntax style, or a way to type the code out. At first it may be a little different and harder to understand if you are used to another way of doing things but here are a few examples. To get the title of your post underlined across the screen like the rest you can go into the source edit and type this Your Title Here Notice how i used the double "=" sign on both sides of the text, this is the way they want you to do this. How do I add pages? Anyone can add a new page as long as they provide a link somewhere to get there. To do this you must be a member and be signed in and just look on the left side of your screen under the Navigation Menu and you will see an option to "Create a New Page" be careful when naming a page though as to be sure you aren't limiting who will be able to edit material on that page unless you can provide an entire page of content on your own. Linking Pages to Text If you are trying to add a hyperlink to make the text clickable there are two options depending on whether you are linking to an outside page or a page located somewhere on PSE Wiki. Outside Source Click the "link" button located in the Text Appearance tools. When the box pops up you click the "External Link" and paste the link you want to have the user sent to when they click. Under that is a box that says "Link Text" type in here what you want your link to read. Don't click the checkbox unless you want your links to only show up as numbers. On Site You do the same as you would for an outside source but when instead of choosing "External Link" you would choose "Internal Link" and where it asks for the page name the only thing you need to do is start to type out the name of the page and if that page exists it will pop up and you can choose it as the page to link to. The page name is the only thing on each page you can't edit and sits on top of the edit box, for instance this page name would be listed as "PSE Wiki Help", upon typing "P" a list of pages on site starting with the letter "P" will come up for you to choose from.